


irrelevant

by singlemalter



Series: sharp on one side [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Moral Bankruptcy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Charles gives Max what he wants.





	irrelevant

He knows Max gets off on making him cry, so he does: he squirms under Max’s steely gaze, fakes a couple of sobs, whispers, “Please fuck me.”

Max eats it up. His thrusts grow frantic, nails dragging down Charles’ torso with enough intensity to leave marks on his skin. He comes inside, no condom, doesn’t bother helping Charles orgasm afterwards.

When Max’s fast asleep, Charles slides off the bed and wipes his cheeks with the back of his hand. He can’t help the thrill shooting up his spine, making Max think he knows everything when he doesn’t, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from the novel _Sylvia_, again: “Whether or not she had real pain was irrelevant.” A pattern emerges.
> 
> singlemalter on Tumblr.


End file.
